


Amigos (o enemigos) de la FRIEND ZONE

by lea1santome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends zone es donde nadie que esté  enamorado (o piensa que lo está)  quiere estar. Pobre aquel o aquella que este desterrado en esa zona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no contiene spoiler
> 
> ¡hace siglos que no escribo nada, de nada!

_Amigo, estoy en "Friend Zone"- casi gritó Floggy, riéndose sin parar- Aún no estoy lo suficiente borracho para olvidar, ¡Josie, quiero otra copa!

_¡Cuanto me pagues las anteriores!- exclamó Josie, Floggy sacó su cartera y pagó.

Mientras tanto, Matt quería saber eso de "Friend zone" y esperaba paciente (impacientemente) la explicación de su amigo, que había bebido más de lo normal. Josie se había marchado atender a los otros clientes.

_ ¿Qué friend zone ?- preguntó Matt, Floggy dejó su copa a un lado, tomó aire y empezó a hablar tratando de que su amigo le entendiera.

_ "Friend zone", es el banquillo de los enamorados no correspondidos- Floggy miró a su amigo para ver si veía alguna relación, pero no pudo, ya estaba empezando a ver doble- ¿te acuerdas cuando eras niño y había que formar dos equipos para jugar al fútbol o al beisbol, esperabas pacientemente que te sacaran, pero siempre eras el último elegido, (porque no les quedaban más remedio que elegirte)- Floggy calló, y se dio cuenta que al mejor estaba mezclando cosas diferentes y no estaba dando una explicación clara.- Te lo voy a explicar con otras palabras, el banquillo es donde los amores no correspondidos no salen nunca, que no llegan a nada, sólo una simple amistad, pues la otra persona tan sólo lo ve como un amigo o amiga. 

Matt entendía perfectamente lo que decía su amigo, a pesar de sus copas de más y algunos balbuceos Floggy era muy claro, quizás le estaba mandando una indirecta.

_¿Por qué dices que estas en Friend Zone?- preguntó Matt, se quitó las gafas y las limpio con su manga, y enseguida se las puse. 

_Porque estoy enamorado de Karen, pero ella me ve como un amigo/jefe, pero nada más, ella también esta en la Friend zone, pues hace tiempo me dí cuenta que ella te ve algo más que un simple amigo, ella te desea .

La puñalada fue tremendamente fuerte, directo al corazón de Matt, su mejor amigo estaba estaba enamorado de Karen, Adios a las posibilidades de que Floggy se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado del él como. El corazón de Matt se rompió poquito a poco, aun así mantuvo la compostura y sonrió al rubio.

_Ella no esta enamorada de mí- Matt sonrió con fuerza, tanto que podría parecer una sonrisa del Joker, ¡Menos mal que Floggy no estaba muy atento a Matt!- Sólo somos buenos amigos.

-Pero ella quiero ser algo más que una amiga, y lo sabes- Si, Matt se había dado cuenta hace tiempo cuando oyó los latidos del corazón de Karen, y eran fuertes cuando Matt se encontraba cerca de ella- Ella esta en Friend Zone pues no sólo la ves como una amiga. 

Y era cierto, Matt no podía amar a Karen pues llevaba años enamorado de su mejor amigo.

_Un día de estos Karen te mirará a los ojos y verá, y se dará cuenta que no quiere contigo una simple amistad- Sí, Matt era un tonto enamorado que estaba tratando de consolar Floggy, diciendo que iba a conseguir a la chica, como las pelis románticas, Matt podía consentir que su mejor amigo sufriera- Y dejarás de ser el hombro donde llora sus penas amorosas y se dará que te ama con locura.

_ ¡Gracias, amigo!- lanzó un suspiro, pero creo que eso no va suceder nunca- Floggy miró directamente a los ojos de Matt.- ¿A quién amas tú? ¿Claire? 

_ Sólo somos amigos, es más nuestra relación es de paciente y enfermera.

_ ¿Estás seguro que no la amas o que ella no te ama? - preguntó curioso Floggy, pues tan sólo faltais vosotros dos en Friend Zone.

-Estoy seguro- Matt se dio cuenta que si hubiera un capitán en Friend Zone, él lo sería pero nadie se daría cuenta de eso. Matt maldijo a Cupido por errar en todas sus flechas, y si existiera de verdad le daría una gran paliza por hacer que Floggy no se enamorara de él.

Matt ahogó sus penas en alcohol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos los protagonistas de esta historía sufren la "enfermedad de amor no correspondido" (también llamado FRIEND ZONE)
> 
> Matt lo oculta muy bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si se escribe Friend zone o Friendzone, lo he buscado por internet y me ha dado las diferentes opciones.
> 
> Matt es fan de Juego de Tronos

Había pasado un mes o tal vez dos en que Foggy le había explicado lo que era estar en la Friend Zone, y lo peor había confesando que estaba enamorado de Karen.

Muchas de las veces Matt había tratado de confesar sus sentimientos de a su amigo pero siempre se echaba atrás, por miedo que Foggy le rechazará, a toda costa quería conservar su amistad con el rubio, a pesar que poquito a poco le rompiera el corazón.

 

*******  
Matt estaba "viendo" un episodio de Juego de Tronos, y se había dado cuenta que tenía muchas cosas en común con el personaje de Jorah, sí, el mismo que siempre andaba suspirando por LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS DRAGONES, y está lo ignoraba y prefería a otro, más joven y guapo. No importaba que si Jorah combatía en mil batallas y las ganabas, Daenerys estaba más pendiente de Daario y su cuerpazo .

Horror de los horrores, Matt se había dado cuenta que su mente es tracionera y había convertido a Karen en Daario, el interés amoroso de Daenerys (Foggy), Matt odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Daario pero no podía odiar a Karen, la quería como si fuera una hermana. Había hablado con Claire de ese tema y ella le había aconsejado que no buscará semejanzas entre él y Jorah, que tan sólo disfrutará de la serie, y sobre todo QUE DIJERA A FOGGY QUE LO AMABA CON LOCURA, pero Matt hacía caso.

Matt odiaba estar en Friend zone y suspirar por las esquinas por un amor imposible, (menos mal que Foggy no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del moreno, pues pasaba demasiado tiempo con Karen, riéndose, divertirse)

 

*******

Estaban celebrando en el bar de Josie que habían ganado un caso, todos estaban contentos y alegres, Matt alguna vez que otra no perdía la oportunidad de abrazar a Foggy, de tocarlo y lo mejor de todo es que Foggy no le extrañaba ese comportamiento.

Tal vez fueron las dos o tres copas de más que hicieron que el rubio estuviera más parlanchin de lo normal y alegre, y confesó entre risas.

_ Karen y yo hemos sido pareja durante algún tiempo- esas palabras hizo que Matt se atragantará bebida y la escupira)- Matt tienes que beber más despacio.

_ ¿Que eso que sois pareja?- dijo Matt limpiándose la chaqueta, (era más tic nervioso que otra cosa) continuamente con una servilleta.

_Fuimos pareja, pasado, Matt- Foggy, recalcó de nuevo que era lo suyo con Karen era cosa del pasado- Ahora somos muy buenos amigos.

_ ¡Pensé que estabas con Marci! - exclamó Matt.

_Lo mio con Marci termino hace siglos- Foggy le dio una mirada extraña a Matt- ¿Tus supersentidos no te lo dijeron?- Lo cierto que hace tiempo Foggy no olía al perfume de Marci- Pues amigo mio, estas perdiendo facultades.

Matt sabía que el su amigo estaba en lo cierto, últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta que Karen y Foggy hablan bajito, sonriéndose, que ella olía a él, y él olía a ella, de las veces se se fueron juntos a tomar unas copas mientras él se quedaba en la oficina o iba a luchar.

_Foggy he estado intentando no invadir su intimidad - la verdad era una mentira a medias, tan sólo buscaba una excusa para no explicar los motivos que le hicieron perder facultades. 

_Pues objetivo cumplido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy le dice a Matt que ya no esta en la Friendzone, que Foggy y Karen eran más buenos amigos.
> 
> Siguen en el bar de Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he estoy obsesionando con esta canción cantada por Chavela Vargas 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtenL7GCa04

_ La misma noche que te conté lo que era "Friendzone" deje de estar en esa horrible zona- Foggy sonreía con una sonrisa boba- Estoy sonriendo, con una gran sonrisa boba en la cara- Le dijo Foggy a Matt

_ ¿Pero estas enamorado de ella?- Matt rogaba al cielo que Foggy le dijera que no- ¿ella esta enamorado de ti?

_ Acabo de negar con la cabeza, aunque sé que lo pudiste percibir - Foggy sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste, quizás una sonrisa melancólica. - Es viejo habito, dificil va ser dejar de comentar si la gente asiente o no.

_ Pues no dejes hacerlo, además me gusta- Matt sonrió- Pero, dime ¿Karen te ama o no?- Foggy lanzó un largo suspiro, mientras Matt bebía un trago de su copa.

_ Ya te lo dije, es ¡No!, ella no me ama, ni yo a ella. - Josie había puesto música, poco habitual en ese bar, sonaba Chavela Vargas- creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero me di cuenta que la quería como Amiga, y ella sentía lo mismo. - Matt bailaba por dentro de contento que estaba- Siento decirte que ella no te quiere, si tenías esperanzas con ella, es mejor que las ahogue en tu bebida.

Ahora si que Matt saltaba con alegría, intentaba disimular su alegría.

_ Espero que tampoco tampoco sea Claire tu amor correspondido - Con esas palabras Foggy se llevó la alegría de Matt, que se comía ya la cabeza pensando que su amigo estaba enamorado de la enfermera.

_ ¿Estas interesado por Claire?- Matt rezaba a todos los dioses para que la respuesta fuera Negativa- Vamos, amigo- Foggy no contestó, el rubio se sirvió una copa y sirvió otra copa a Matt, mientras el moreno tocaba el brazo del rubio. -¡Pero contesta!

_ ¡Que no!- contestó al fin Foggy, Matt suspiró aliviado- No somos el tipo de Claire, Karen lo es- Matt escupió su bebida, y el rubio le dio una servilleta para que se limpiará. - Sí, Karen y Claire son pareja.

El moreno tenía la boca abierta

_Me sorprende que no te percatará de eso- Foggy sonrió, pero no de alegría- El hombre que puede oír los latidos de los corazones de un edificio cercano, de oler lo que comí horas antes- Foggy se calló.

_ Continua

_ Sea el mismo que no percibe los pequeños detalles pero importantes- Foggy le tocó la barbilla a Matt, durante un segundo- Amigo amigo, eres incapaz de "ver" lo que hay delante de tus narices, las veces que Claire ha llamado a la oficina, las veces que he quedado con ellas a comer.

Matt sabía que el rubi decía la verdad, pero también se preguntaba si Foggy le estaba mandando indirectas, ¿esperanzas? De fondo sonaba ÚLTIMO TRAGO y Foggy malamente se puso a cantar (aunque Foggy había aprendido un poco de español, seguía cantando mal, en cualquier idioma)

_TOMATE ESTA BOTELLA CONMIGO- cantaba Foggy- Y EL ÚLTIMO TRAGO, ME BESAS. - Matt supó que no debía escapar una oportunidad como esa, bebió su último trago y besó a Foggy, que se sorprendió al principio pero supo responder al beso, forma lenta, casi como saboreando los labios del otro. El beso llego a su fin.

_ Amigo, acabas de hacer que pierda una apuesta con Karen y Claire- Foggy sonrió pero esta vez era una sonrisa alegre- Estoy sonriendo, nunca me había alegrado perder una apuesta, pero me alegro de haber perdido.

_ ¿Cómo?

_Ellas apostaron que yo te gustaba , pero no como amigo, sino como pareja- Matt quería pegarse por ser tan obvio y poco sutil con sus sentimientos por Foggy, aunque Foggy no se había enterado, siempre habría alguien para quitarle la venda de los ojos y contarle lo Matt sentía por él. - Ellas me hicieron ver de una vez por todas que tú para mí eres algo más que un amigo.- Foggy besó Matt que tenía la boca abierta, esta vez este beso era un poco más rápido que el anterior, lenguas que se acarician, dientes que muerden con suavidad extrema los labios del otro. El beso llegó al final.- Dime, ¿Desde cuando Josie pone canciones de de Chavela Vargas.

Matt pensó y pensó, trato de recordar.

_Nunca- y se dio cuenta que amigas habían planeado todo.

_ Ellas apostaron que me besarías antes que acabará la canción EL ÚLTIMO TRAGO. - Matt hizó una nota mental regalar flores a las chicas y algún CD de Chavela Vargas.

_ ¡Quiero dejar de estar en la Friendzone!

_ ¡Me ofrezco voluntario para ayudarte dejar esa horrible zona!- Ambos se sonrieron, pagaron la botella y se fueron a la apartamento de Matt, Las chicas también fueron, ambas espiaban a sus amigos, y alegraron de ganar la apuesta .


End file.
